1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel on which a power storage device having power storage modules housed within a housing is mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Power storage modules are well-known in which a plurality of plate-shaped power storage cells are stacked and the stacked power storage cells are connected in series. A heat transfer plate for cooling is inserted between the power storage cells. Pressurizing plates are arranged at both ends of a stacked body of the power storage cells and the heat transfer plates, and tie rods are passed through the two pressurizing plates. The tie rods apply a compressive force to the stacked body.
Two pairs of wall plates are arranged at the sides, top, and bottom of the stacked body. One pair of wall plates is thermally coupled with the heat transfer plates via end surfaces of the heat transfer plates to thereby absorb the heat of the heat transfer plates. The two pressurizing plates and the two pairs of wall plates are fixed with bolts to constitute a strong parallelepiped structure. This can enhance the shock resistance of the power storage modules.